


Be More Specific

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Apologising, Implied dantistache, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Sub! Dark, cockwarming kink, ruined orgasm, this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “This is a total kink request so feel free to ignore if it’s not your thing: Dark being Wilford’s cockwarmer while he does some menial task, like paperwork. Every paper that Dark finishes gets him a reward but every time he stops, Wil promises him a punishment. When Dark finishes, Wil keeps his promise and gives Dark his punishment”- theawkwardladyjay





	Be More Specific

Dark was sure he’d been productive up until this point. Although it usually didn’t take him half an hour to get one bloody report done.

He noticed the pen shaking in his hand and he attempted to steady it by gripping it harder, which Wilford chuckled at. Dark couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him, since any time Wilford moved even an inch Dark clenched up, feeling his insides ache.

All he wanted was for Wilford to move. It was all he wanted in life right now. Fuck revenge, Mark be damned, he just wanted Wilford to bend him over the table and fuck him. But he still had two more reports to do before that was possible.

“Aww, is my favourite little demon getting needy? I wouldn’t stop writing if I were you, or this could take a while...”

It had already taken a very long while as far as Dark was concerned. Wilford was not usually a patient man, but when he set his heart to something, he wasn’t about to let his own wants or needs get in the way.

Dark felt every inch of Wilford inside of him, and it was glorious, but it was infuriating, and his own cock ached, still trapped in his underwear. Wilford had barely taken the time to strip Dark at all. His pants were still at his feet and Wilford had simply moved the underwear out of his way, just gaining access to Darks hole.

After all, Dark was merely being a cock warmer. Cock warmers didn’t need to be nude, or pleased in any sort of way.

“You’re slouching, Darkling. Wouldn’t want you to get bad posture. Sit up straight.”

And Dark did. He leaned back, and Wilford teasingly leaned himself forward, pushing into Dark even more, and Dark didn’t even mean to moan. But he couldn’t help it. It was a very natural reaction, especially when he had already thought he was about as full as he could get.

Dark attempted to shift a little more, but Wilford quickly grabbed his hips with a vice, in warning.

“Don’t. Move.”

And Dark, with his wisdom and way with words and all the talent in manipulation one could ever hope for, asked the all important question.

“Why?”

Wilford paused for a moment, seeming somewhat taken aback by the question. Then his grip on Darks hips got tighter, so tight that Wilford could break bones if he wanted to, but didn’t, and he shifted Dark in his lap slightly. Dark was closer to his chest now, and Wilford leaned close into his ear.

“I like watching you suffer.”

His voice was low, unusually low for Wilford, and Dark could feel the vibrations of Wilfords tone in his sternum and literally any movement, even the slightest stimulation was going straight to Darks cock. He hurt and he ached and he wanted to fucking MOVE. But he couldn’t.

Dark began writing again, with a new-found passion, because he just wanted to cum. His handwriting was sloppy, he didn’t care about the details, he just wanted this over and done with so he could be fucked.

Wilford hummed, happily, watching Dark work. And rather quickly, Dark had finished a report. He kept the pen in his hand, waiting for another order, but no order came. Instead, Wilford sighed contently and rolled his hips, just slightly. Dark arched his back and sank into it as best he could. Then Wilford stopped moving.

Dark was already two seconds away from cumming, goddamn it, because one can only handle so much stimulation, even if it is mostly stagnant, before bursting into a million pieces.

“P-Please, Wil, I need...”

“What is it? What does my beautiful cock warmer want?”

Wilford sounded innocent and pleased as punch, while a chill ran down Darks spine.

“I need - I need to cum, I need to fucking cum, please Wil, I need it!”

Dark heard his own voice crack, since he was not usually one to beg.

“I think you can do one more report. If you’re really good, I might even give you a reward before you’re done. How does that sound?”

Wilford sounded nonplussed.  
Dark groaned, because no, he really didn’t think he had it in him to do one more report, but he didn’t have much of a choice now, did he?

So Dark started writing. He was about halfway done when Wilford, that utter bastard, palmed Darks still clothed cock. And it was slightly awkward because Dark felt trapped somewhat, but he was not about to complain because Wilford was stroking him from the outside, slowly, painfully slow. But it didn’t matter. Because it was stimulation and the oversensitivity made Dark shudder and tears threaten to escape.

And he didn’t realise how close he was until Wilford squeezed just a bit too hard and Dark attempted to give some sort of warning but -

“Wil, WILFORD - SHIT!”

Wilford took his hand away but it was too late, Dark was cumming in his fucking underwear like a common bitch, like someone who most certainly did NOT have control, and it was basically ruined too because he had no pressure or warmth or anything to help him ride out through his orgasm. It was just him and his shame and the dick in his ass, which he was clenching around and grinding back on.

Wilford, as much as he was loving the extra stimulation that Dark brought, and as much as he ADORED watching Dark come apart so easily like that, was not impressed. Or, at least, he had to pretend that he wasn’t for the sake of the whole thing.

“Did I say you could cum?”

Dark was rutting into the pathetic wetness of his underwear when he heard Wilford speak, and at first he was too ashamed to answer. He didn’t need to rut any more though, because Wilford reached his hand around and grabbed his over sensitive cock. Dark let out a yelp in surprise, but that didn’t stop his body from grinding up into it.

“I asked you a question. Did I say you could cum?”

“No - no, you didn’t, I’m sorry -“

And Wilford stood up. Wilford stood up, which pushed Dark forward, and all he could do was brace on the desk. Wilfords cock didn’t even slip out, which was impressive. Dark yelped, because he wasn’t expecting that, and he was WAY too sensitive for Wilford to be touching him right now but whatever, he was being touched anyway. And it hurt. But it was perfect.

“I’ll make sure you’re sorry, Darkling...”

The nickname, the sweet, very Wilford™ nickname barely suited the rest of Wilfords tone, his words, and especially didn’t suit the actions that came with it, as he grabbed the back of Darks head and forced it down to the desk, not slamming it necessarily but making sure Dark very clearly got the picture.

Wilford moved. More specifically, he pulled out. Not completely, but just enough to scare the shit out of Dark.

“Apologise.”

Damn it. This was Darks weak spot. Apologising in general for anything was Darks biggest weakness but...

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Cumming.”

Dark tried to hold his voice steady, but it was difficult when his chest was pressed flat against the desk. Somewhere, distantly, he felt a pen jabbing at him, but it was so irrelevant.

“Be more specific.”

“For cumming without asking.”

“That’s better.”

Wilford snapped his hips forward, violently slamming into Dark. The desk even wobbled a bit, just slightly, and it was a damn solid desk. And Dark almost screamed, except it was broken and two-toned and absolute music to Wilfords ears.

Before Dark could even process why Wilford wasn’t fucking him raw already, he heard a ripping noise and a slight pull at his pelvis and his underwear was hanging loosely at his thighs. The whole thing was a tad awkward, because he was still trapped by his pants around his ankles, he couldn’t squirm back or anything. It was almost impossible to move. But his dick was free and he felt the difference immediately, between sticky precum and actual cum smeared everywhere, and it was still painfully sensitive, almost beginning to wilt.

But Wilford clearly wasn’t about to let that happen, because he wrapped a hand around the base and pulled almost all the way out again. Dark tried to control his breathing.

“Are you going to keep apologising, Darky?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cum, I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry...”

Jesus, even Wilford didn’t expect Dark to hold that tone. It was close to a child that had been caught out.  
He was more than satisfied with that. He thrusted forward again, going as deep as he possibly could, and Darks back arched.

“You’d better not stop apologising.”

And then Wilford set a pace. A brutal, wonderful, deep pace that had Dark muttering apologies in every way he possibly could, and Wilford was stroking his cock rather quickly, which made Dark wince for a moment, and then had him weak at the knees.

He was going to cum again and Wilford was going to force it out of him, to fuck it out of him. He gripped onto the front of the desk, holding on for dear life as Wilford steadied Darks hip with one hand and jerked him off quickly with the other.

“I’m sorry, Wil, I’m sorry, I’m - aah...”

“What? Is my little cock warmer going to cum again? I didn’t know you had it in you, Darkling... Alright. Since you’ve proven how sincerely sorry you are. If you can do it, you can cum again.”

After that, Wilford shifted slightly and then the pace was intense. It was hard and fast and rough, really goddamn rough, and all of Dark ached, but it didn’t matter because the way Wilford shifted meant that he was hitting Darks prostate with almost every thrust. 

Darks orgasm didn’t take him by surprise this time, it was a build up, a painful build up and it was ripped right from him. And it wasn’t in as much of a gush, either, it was more of a slow dribble, and it made a mess of his precious paper work but he didn’t have the energy to care as he went limp on the desk. He was still involuntarily tightening and squeezing around Wilford, and he distantly felt Wilfords pace stutter slightly, jolting Dark, and being filled up. He heard the way Wilford groaned as he pumped into Dark, letting everything go.

For a moment, Dark thought he might pass out before Wilford pulled out. But then Wilford was... massaging Darks shoulders, which was nice, weirdly nice, and Dark felt Wilford slowly soften inside him.

After all, he supposed, he didn’t stop being a cockwarmer after an orgasm. If Wilford could, he would, stay hilted. And that he did. Even as he felt Wilfords cum leak out, dripping onto the floor and down his thighs and his taint, Wilford stayed put and continued to massage his shoulders, his back, whatever he could get his hands on.

Wilford sighed, more than content, and placed kisses onto Darks back as well. Ocassionally, he even got a little daring, and grabbed a handful of ass, to which Dark would twitch slightly. 

“I wonder how you’d go with for cock in Antis mouth next time, hmm?”

Wilford sounded like he was just explaining a weird change in the weather.

“...next time?”

Dark thought to himself that not many could do this, staying inside ones ass while basically limp. But Wilford was a shower, not a grower, and he found himself smiling. Every now and then, he’d clench, just to feel Wilford jolt slightly at his own over sensitivity.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
